


Solo una gioia

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Rafa POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: La partita epica di Rafa e Domi all'US Open mostra il miglior Domi, che ci tiene davvero tanto a fare bella figura davanti a Rafa, il suo spirito guida nel tennis. Ma non va bene ed alla fine chi potrà tirarlo su?[Nadal X Thiem]





	Solo una gioia

**Author's Note:**

> allora, non era prevista anche se ho sempre pensato che Rafa e Domi avessero una predilezione uno per l’altro. Insomma, che si adorano si capisce e dopo l’ultima partita all’US Open è inevitabile che mi sia nata questa. Io la collocherei nella serie della Next Generation e penso che potrei scrivere un seguito dalla parte di Domi. Perché se non lo avete capito i protagonisti sono Rafa e Domi dopo la partita all’US Open 2018. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SOLO UNA GIOIA   
[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c6daf179ac06c89db0d3cc10a6743db0/tumblr_pel3speQdz1wu8tuto2_500.gif) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cc41f65d073d65b8c36d87aa712b0283/tumblr_pel3speQdz1wu8tuto4_500.gif) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/73dba846de336f52236b492abd5997a3/tumblr_pel3speQdz1wu8tuto1_500.gif) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d328194a6193fe5de9e60c46f527f48e/tumblr_pekmb6Jk7m1rmdmxco3_400.png) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bbf3769028b0990bf7943a513f1f5bfe/tumblr_pekmb6Jk7m1rmdmxco5_640.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/aa5bd96fb5e15f10e19a6f397bcf7799/tumblr_pekmb6Jk7m1rmdmxco6_1280.png)   
  


  
Non so descrivere quel che provo per questo ragazzino, sinceramente non ci riesco.  
Ho sempre instaurato un sacco di rapporti di ogni tipo con tutti, con alcuni più belli di altri.  
Poi arriva questo ragazzo e mi sconvolge letteralmente la vita.  
Ci tengo, voglio che abbia successo e non solo. Voglio che realizzi tutti i suoi sogni.  
Forse mi rivedo in lui e vedo che ci tiene quanto me a fare bene al mio cospetto.  
Oggi me ne rendo conto dopo che fa la sua partita dell’anno in una superficie che non gli appartiene.   
Questo lo fai solo quando ci tieni tanto ed io so cosa significa tenerci fino al punto di arrivare ad un faticoso quinto set in un caldo mortale come questo.   
So come ci rimani.  
Ci tiene a me come ci tengo io a lui.  
Quando torno in spogliatoio lo trovo seduto nella panchina davanti al suo angolo, le proprie cose ancora non disfatte, il telo in parte, le sue goccioline di sudore si sono asciugate e rimane chino in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, l’aria persa. Distrutta.   
Mi si stringe il cuore e qualcosa mi dilania.   
L’ho abbracciato e stretto forte per incitarlo ed incoraggiarlo, ma io lo so che non sempre funziona, non sempre basta un ‘non mollare, continua così che io so che vincerai ed otterrai tutto un giorno’.   
Non basta.   
E se ci tiene così tanto a me al punto da fare la partita migliore dell’anno e lottare strenuamente in un posto dove non ci resta che morire, allora significa che non basta proprio una mano sulla spalla.   
Mi siedo vicino a lui mentre mi sto già togliendo la maglia che mi ero messo sopra.   
A torso nudo mi siedo accanto a lui e gli metto una mano sulla schiena, lo carezzo dolcemente, salgo sulla testa, i capelli bagnati e sudati. Lui mi riconosce e fa un sorrisino triste e forse questo è peggio.   
\- Cosa si fa quando hai puntato tutto su una cosa e quella cosa va male? - Chiede piano con un filo di voce.   
\- Ci si fa la doccia e si lava via tutto. - Domi non mi guarda.   
\- E basta? - Chiede sconfitto e schiacciato. Mi chino verso di lui e col braccio intorno alla sua schiena, appoggio le labbra sulla sua spalla.   
So cosa ci vuole, so cosa ti tira su quando ne esci distrutto in questo modo.   
\- No. - Mormoro mentre a questa risposta gira il volto e mi guarda, ci ritroviamo vicini ed io ho quell’aria, quell’aria che cancella tutto il mio background e che vive il presente come se non esistesse niente intorno.  
Ci sono persone che amo e persone che adoro e persone che mi mandano fuori di testa. La mia vita è incontrollata, è l’istante del momento, faccio quello che devo nel presente, vivo l’attimo.   
Ed ora l’attimo è questo.   
L’attimo mi porta qua e lo vivo senza pensarci.   
Non per amore, non per qualche sentimento. Solo perché ci tengo e voglio fare qualcosa per lui, perché questo ragazzino, per me, conta.   
Gli prendo il bordo della maglietta strafonda e gliela alzo fino a sfilargliela. Lui mi guarda aggrottato senza capire, ma vado avanti come un treno, come mio solito.  
In questa modalità non mi ferma, nemmeno provandoci ci riescono.   
Mi alzo, mi tolgo gli shorts e gli slip sportivi davanti a lui che mi fissa stranito, ancora sotto shock, ancora perso. Indico con un cenno del capo di togliersi le scarpe e lui come un automa, ipnotizzato da me, lo fa.   
Poi gli tendo la mano, la prende, lo alzo e mi chino davanti a lui, gli tolgo io il resto dei vestiti e lui non respira.   
Non crede a cosa sta succedendo ed ancora non fa nulla, non reagisce, non parla.   
Lo tiro verso la zona delle docce, apro l’acqua calda e dopo qualche istante lo metto sotto, lo lascio lì che faccia effetto. Lo guardo mentre mi fissa turbato e poi sente. Sente il piacere dell’acqua che scivola sulla sua testa, sulla sua pelle, dolce ed avvolgente e chiude gli occhi, si rilassa completamente, abbandona la testa all’indietro e si lascia andare.  
Ed è qua che io lo raggiungo sotto il suo stesso getto, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e dolcemente metto le mie labbra sulle sue.   
Domi si tende un momento, apre gli occhi ed io gli metto subito le dita sulle palpebre tenendogliele chiuse, le labbra sulle orecchie sussurrano di rimanere.   
\- Lasciati andare. - Quando lo fece Roger con me dopo una sonora sconfitta a cui avevo tenuto con tutto me stesso, sono rinato.   
E penso che grosso modo Domi tenga a me come io tenevo a Roger in quel momento.   
Le mani scendono sul suo corpo, accompagnano l’acqua e lentamente torna a rilassarsi, gli occhi ancora chiusi ed il corpo alla mia mercede.   
Le dita scivolano sulle sue spalle e sul suo petto.  
Lente, insieme all'acqua, ci accompagniamo a vicenda sul suo ventre, si appoggia con le spalle alla parete liscia di piastrelle, la nuca all'indietro mentre le mie labbra sono sul suo collo a succhiare e leccare. Bevo l'acqua dall'incavo.  
\- Io sono innamorato di Sascha... - sorrido mentre lo mormora come se cercasse di ricordarselo.  
\- L'avevo capito. - rispondo divertito scendendo sul petto con le labbra. Le sue braccia abbandonate ai fianchi. - Anche io amo Roger. - ed ho uno strano rapporto anche con Nole, ma è complicato da spiegare.   
Domi si aggrotta ma non mi stacca, io continuo a scendere con le labbra, mi inginocchio davanti a lui, l'acqua è tiepida e non calda e ci ricopre in parte.   
\- Come fai allora...? - non riesce a finire la frase, le mie mani si stanno occupando della sua erezione che non si ricorda bene come la sua testa che sta con Sascha.   
O quanto meno vorrebbe...  
\- Non ho impegni verso nessuno, Roger è sposato, io ho una relazione di facciata con la mia migliore amica. Non chiedo niente, non mi devono chiedere niente. - rispondo mentre la lingua corre intorno al suo inguine. Lui sospira sempre più forte.  
\- Fai quel che ti pare insomma... - riassume. Io ridacchio.  
\- Fare sesso con uno non mi impedisce di amare un altro. Ci sono tanti motivi per cui si fa sesso. Se io mi impedisco una cosa, rovino il rapporto che per me conta. - cerco di spiegarglielo mentre sto per dargli un bel regalo e non so se qualcuno a parte Nole è in grado di capire il mio senso di libertà.  
Ma poi non dice nulla, geme più forte e così gli prendo in bocca il suo membro eccitato e poco dopo le sue mani sui miei capelli accompagnano la mia testa. I suoi gemiti crescono e mentre lo faccio divertire, mi masturbo da solo pensando un po' a   
Roger, un po' a Nole, un po' forse non so nemmeno io.  
Dopo che viene lascio che l'acqua scorra addosso ad entrambi, mi sollevo, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo bacio dolcemente.  
\- Supererai questa giornata e ti rimarrà impressa come la più bella della tua vita. E avrai altre gioie splendide, vedrai. - con questo prendo il sapone ed inizio a lavarmi.   
  
Non ho idea di aver appena messo Domi in crisi esistenziale e che ora oltre a morire dietro a Sascha, morirà inevitabilmente dietro anche a me.


End file.
